A wide variety of beverage dispensers have been commercialized. In one particular class of dispensers, referred to as post-mix dispensers, beverage concentrates (also referred to as syrups) are mixed with water (plain or soda) to form finished beverages.
As non-limiting examples, post-mix dispensers as used herein include bar guns, counter top, drop-in, and freestanding dispensers, and any other device for dispensing concentrates and water.
In a post-mix dispenser, the concentrate and water are mixed at the time of dispensing. In particular, the concentrate and water usually flow through a nozzle at the time of dispensing, and the mixing occurs in or downstream of the nozzle. The nozzle receives the water and concentrate from outlet ports in fluid communication with the nozzle.
Because of the flow of the concentrate and water, it is important to sanitize the nozzle and the associated parts of the dispenser. Although removing and cleaning the nozzle may be relatively convenient in some designs, cleaning the associated parts of the dispenser, such as the ports through which the water and concentrate flow, is often difficult and overlooked.
Furthermore, this sanitizing problem exists in more than just post-mix dispensers. For example, non-mixing dispensers (such as, for example and without limitation, some milk dispensers, water dispensers, or juice dispensers) and food dispensers have similar issues, in that the dispensing nozzle and associated areas need to be periodically sanitized.
Therefore, a need has arisen for improved methods and apparatus for sanitizing dispensers.